Undying
by Kirin's fics
Summary: A collection of Jakotsu x Bankotsu ficlets and one shots. Characters, pairings, age rating and warnings are listed for each story. The overall rating may go up for later stories. Latest one shot: Nothing less.
1. 1 Temptations

**Title:** Temptations

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Content warnings:** Injuries, hematolagnia, mentions of death and violence

 **Characters/Pairings:** Bankotsu, Jakotsu, JakotsuxBankotsu

 **Genres:** Romance, Humor

 **Word count:** 761 words

 **Author's notes:** Past timeline fic.

Please note that I go by manga canon in all of my fics unless otherwise stated.

* * *

He couldn't look away if he tried.

Bankotsu says it's nothing. It's just one little cut on his cheek, a scratch really. He's seen him in far worse states. He's also seen men die from less once the rot sets in.

This is going to be _brutal_.

Bankotsu parks himself on the mat and fixes him with a stare. A challenge. As if he could refuse. He can't sit there and wait for Renkotsu and Mukotsu to clean up the trash.

Besides, it's no good asking Suikotsu to play doctor.

Bankotsu almost manages to sit still for once. His foot drums against the mat while Jakotsu's heartbeat drums away the seconds. His pulse races as crimson seeps into the cloth. So tempting. So dangerous. Sweat creeps down his spine while the minutes stretch into an eternity.

And that's just the easy part.

He reaches for a fresh cloth. His breath quickens as he brings it up to caress his cheek. Bankotsu doesn't flinch. Not even when he takes him under the chin and leans in close enough to kiss. Every moment is ripe with possibilities.

It's torture.

The next bit's simple enough. Just dry the wound, take the plaster and stick it on his face. There's barely a drop of blood left. His heart still skips a beat.

Bankotsu doesn't budge an inch.

It's done. He lets out a sigh and sits back to admire his handiwork. All clean, except for one stray smudge on his neck.

Well, one little lick won't hurt.

Bankotsu recoils and shoves him away. It only takes one hand to knock him flat. He crashes to the floor.

He stares at the ceiling, half-dazed. Should've seen that one coming.

Bankotsu lays a hand on his shoulder. "You okay there?"

Jakotsu blinks. He shakes the giddiness away. "I'll live." He hauls himself into a sitting position. "How about you?"

Bankotsu raises an eyebrow. "Me?"

"You just jumped out of your skin. You hurt your neck back there?"

He shakes his head. "Nope."

Jakotsu purses his lips. "Come on, you'd think I just took a chunk out of you." He suppresses a sigh. "Guess this is still a little rough for you, huh?"

"Wha- no. _No_." A faint flush blooms on his cheeks. "I mean, you've seen a lot worse."

Jakotsu's frown relaxes. His eyes widen a touch. "Wait... you like it?"

"No!" Bankotsu's cheeks turn from pink to scarlet. He clears his throat. "It's just-"

"Oh?" A smirk creeps across his face. Figures. There's only one thing that makes him squirm like that.

He flicks out a finger and tickles him under the chin.

Bankotsu shies away. "Jakotsu!"

His smirk widens into a grin. "Feeling a little sensitive, are we?"

He makes a grab for his braid. Bankotsu dodges his hand.

"Knock it off!" He still can't help blushing.

It's so adorable he can't resist another try. Bankotsu slips aside. He slams into Jakotsu and tackles him to the floor. He goes down in a flurry of limbs.

Jakotsu's flat on his face in no time at all. Bankotsu pounces on his back. He pins his arms before he can even raise his head.

He flashes him a grin that sends shivers down his spine.

"Okay. You asked for it."

He goes straight for the ribs. Jakotsu's squealing in seconds. He's merciless. Still, it's a small price to pay for discovering Bankotsu's biggest weakness.

It's almost enough to make the next few minutes bearable.

By the time Bankotsu's finished with him there isn't a breath left in his lungs. His chest heaves while Bankotsu sits astride him, satisfaction plastered all over his face.

"You give up?"

Jakotsu forces out a sound. "Mmm."

Bankotsu leans closer. "Oh?"

"Well..."

"Well?" Bankotsu leans closer still.

Jakotsu cringes. "Aniki!"

Bankotsu's grin widens as he looms over him. He blows a little puff onto Jakotsu's neck and waits for him to crumple.

Jakotsu returns the grin.

His neck's wide open. Jakotsu has him squirming in seconds. He's got just enough time to wriggle an arm free. Which gives him more than enough time to silence him with a kiss.

Jakotsu's right on top of him by the time they break apart. Bankotsu glares up at him, his cheeks brighter than ever.

"Cheat."

Jakotsu taps him on the nose. "Takes one to know one."

Bankotsu sighs. "You don't even know when to give up." He grabs his collar and pulls him down for another kiss. That keeps him quiet.

Until the door slides open and they're met with Renkotsu's complete lack of surprise.

* * *

 _Constructive criticism is very welcome!_

This collection is updated sporadically.


	2. 2 Nothing less

**Title:** Nothing less

 **Rating:** PG-13/T

 **Content warnings:** Mentions and depictions of violence, swearing

 **Characters/Pairings:** Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, JakotsuxBankotsu

 **Genres:** Friendship, Romance

 **Word count:** 2,365 words

 **Author's notes:** Past timeline fic. I'm not writing these in any kind of chronological order, so I'll use notes to help you get your bearings. This one is set two summers before the Shichinintai's execution.

Please note that I go by manga canon in all of my fics unless otherwise stated.

Public displays of affection were frowned upon during the Sengoku Jidai, although male/male relationships weren't uncommon. So if you're wondering about the bystanders' reactions, it's not so much the sight of two men hugging that bothers them, it's the sight of two men hugging _in public_.

Finally, if you're not familiar with the "chicken wing", aka the kimura lock, it's a very painful jiujitsu hold that involves putting your opponent in a double wrist lock on the ground. Not fun.

 **11/11/17:** Made a couple of quick changes/edits. I can't believe I forgot about the knife. ^^;

* * *

Jakotsu woke to a typical summer's morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Bankotsu had decided to start a wrestling match with the guy who'd almost ripped his head off the week before.

The rest of the camp was well awake. Most of the soldiers had headed to the river to cool down. Jakotsu soon found a shady spot to polish his sword. That was enough to keep him busy for the next hour or two, or however long it took to wear those two out. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on them.

He wasn't the only spectator. The excitement had drawn a small crowd. A handful of soldiers stood beneath a nearby oak. One was already cashing in his bet. Another still had his eyes on the match. The two village girls who were supposed to be doing laundry showed far more interest in the bare chests on display. One of the younger soldiers only had eyes for Bankotsu and wasn't doing much to hide it.

Jakotsu shot them a glare from the corner of his eye.

Still, it wasn't as though his own gaze hadn't drifted in that direction more than once. Bankotsu wasn't such a skinny shrimp these days. True, he was a mere boy compared to his opponent but few men could measure up to a chest like his. Although all that hair was rather off-putting. He wasn't big on the scars either. Bankotsu's chest was much more caressable.

Besides, size wasn't everything. For all his muscle, the nameless man didn't seem to have much of a grip. Of course, Bankotsu could slip out of almost anything if you gave him half a chance. So long as you didn't tickle him first. A smile rose to Jakotsu's lips.

It was almost a shame they were both unarmed.

A shout from the crowd snapped him out of his daydream. He blinked and shook his head. The sun must be getting to him. That and the lack of decent opponents. If only the enemy daimyou hadn't hired such depressingly ugly men.

He might as well enjoy the entertainment while it lasted. He put down his oil cloth and shielded his eyes from the sun. Bankotsu and Nameless were still locked together in a grapple. For all his opponent's size, he showed no signs of giving way. Sure enough, Nameless was the first to waver. Bankotsu swept out his leg and took him down.

Nameless grabbed his braid as he fell. He yanked Bankotsu down to join him. Bankotsu slammed his weight down on Nameless' chest.

That made him let go. However, it wasn't enough to hold down all that bulk. Nameless was on top of him in a second. Before Bankotsu could blink he had him pinned to the ground with both hands around his throat.

Jakotsu's hand shot to his sword.

Nameless managed a moment's grin before Bankotsu grabbed and blocked his right arm. His foot blocked his right leg. He raised his hips and flipped him over in an instant.

The impact forced the breath from his lungs. Bankotsu didn't wait for him to snatch it back. His right hand shot round to isolate Nameless's right arm. He pushed down on his chest and hopped to his feet. He swung his left foot round the top of his opponent's head and laid back to pin him in an arm bar. A strangled curse escaped Nameless' throat.

Jakotsu's fingers relaxed their grip. His eyes pinned Nameless to the ground.

Nameless's eyes were still fixed on Bankotsu. His teeth were gritted in a snarl.

"That all you got you little - _Shit_!" He gasped and slapped the ground.

Bankotsu grinned and released his grip. He sprang to his feet as a cheer rose from the spectators.

Jakotsu let out his breath. He scrambled upright and rushed towards the crowd flocking around his companions. He shoved his way through to Bankotsu.

Nameless was still on his back. He hauled himself into a sitting position as Jakotsu approached. He clutched his shoulder with a wince.

Bankotsu's grin fell away. "Did I-"

Nameless gave a grunt. "Takes more than that to stop me." He circled his shoulder with another wince.

Bankotsu's grin returned. He offered him a hand.

Nameless shook his head. He hauled himself to his feet with his left arm.

"Didn't say it was the last round, kid."

Bankotsu answered him with a laugh. "I'll try not to break you, old man." He gave him a pat on the back that almost knocked him flat.

Nameless caught his balance with a stumble. Shock flickered across his face. He soon covered it with a smirk. He let out a bark of laughter followed by a pat that sent Bankotsu flying. He tripped straight into Jakotsu's arms.

Jakotsu caught him in a hug. His eyes flashed a warning.

Nameless raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"He's half your size."

"And damn near twice as strong." Nameless shook off his glare and turned away.

Jakotsu's eyes narrowed. He drew Bankotsu closer to his chest.

"He's still a kid."

Nameless cast him a withering glance over his shoulder. "So are you."

"Oh?" Jakotsu met his glance with his hardest stare. "Funny. You never struck me as a quitter." The edge in his voice was harder still.

Nameless' footsteps paused. He turned back towards Jakotsu with a faint smirk on his face.

"Damn. You're serious."

His voice was tinged with amusement. There was no hiding the flash of bloodlust in his eyes though.

Jakotsu made no reply. He flicked the knife hidden in his sleeve into his hand.

Bankotsu grabbed his wrist. "Okay. Time out, you two."

One stare was enough to stop Nameless in his tracks. He turned away, although not before giving Jakotsu a snort of contempt.

Jakotsu didn't back down. He turned his glare on Bankotsu.

"Aniki!"

"Jakotsu, chill. You're not..."

Bankotsu's voice trailed off as he caught sight of the stares surrounding him. One of the girls was flushed like an overripe cherry. The other had dropped an armful of wet clothes straight back into the river. The young soldier still couldn't take his eyes off Bankotsu, although he was no longer quite so pleased by what he saw. One of the others gave him a playful nudge with his elbow.

Bankotsu gave Jakotsu a nudge of his own. He suppressed a sigh and let him go. Some thanks for sticking up for him. Though perhaps his cheeks were just a tiny bit redder as he pulled away.

Nameless didn't give them so much as a glance. He shouldered his way past the bystanders and parked himself by the nearest whetstone. His claws lay waiting beside it. None of the soldiers were about to ask him to move. The crowd began to dwindle.

Jakotsu's jaw tensed. His grip tightened around the knife. Bankotsu gave him another nudge.

"We don't need any more injuries."

Jakotsu gave him a pout. It did nothing to sway him. He reluctantly sheathed his blade.

"Like it's my fault he doesn't know when to quit?"

"Neither do you." Bankotsu heaved a sigh. "Just relax already. He's nothing I can't handle."

Jakotsu's pout deepened. Bankotsu had never had the strongest sense of self-preservation but this was pushing even his limits. His hands rose to his hips.

"Aniki..."

Bankotsu suppressed another sigh. "Look. If I need help, I'll shout you. Okay?"

"Try doing that with his hands around your throat."

"No doubt you'd chop them off." A frown crossed Bankotsu's face. "That wasn't a suggestion, by the way."

"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't stop at just his hands," Jakotsu muttered.

Bankotsu cast his eyes skywards. "Just try leaving each other alone?"

Jakotsu responded with a huff. He folded his arms and turned away.

Nameless paid him no mind. He reached for one of his gloves. The claws gave a faint glint as he held them up to the light. He grunted and began to sharpen them.

The sound scraped like broken glass against Jakotsu's fraying temper. The last few bystanders made themselves scarce. Good idea. He readied another glare.

Bankotsu gave a cough. "Okay. How about no murder attempts for the next ten minutes?"

 _Ten minutes._ He'd be lucky if he stood another ten seconds.

"Jakotsu..."

Damn it. That little hint of pleading in his eyes made Bankotsu cuter than he had any right to be. Jakotsu swallowed a sigh.

"Okay, Aniki."

Bankotsu's smile almost made it bearable. He turned away with a wave.

"I'm going to wash up. Play nice."

Easy to say when you were well out of earshot. It was all Jakotsu could do not to groan out loud. He flopped back down by the tree and reached for his oilcloth. Better keep his hands busy. Still, it was only ten minutes.

 _Ten fucking minutes._

"Aniki?"

Jakotsu blinked. He raised his head to find Nameless cocking an eyebrow in his direction.

He raised his own brows in reply. This was far from the first time he'd used that name in front of him. Yet there was no scorn in his voice this time.

He hazarded a word. "Yeah?"

"You're the older one, right?"

"Right."

He went back to polishing his sword. Nameless's stare clung to the back of his neck. He gave him another minute before he put down the oilcloth and fought the urge to roll his eyes. Clearly he didn't do hints. At least he'd stopped that damned screeching.

"We're not related."

"Heh, didn't think so." Nameless gave a low chuckle. Coming from his throat it was more like a soft growl. At least it was better than his usual laugh: the kind you found in dark alleyways.

"So, what's with the names? You got some kind of gang thing going on?"

"Not really." Jakotsu pursed his lips. "I mean, Bankotsu's always been Bankotsu. Least as far as I know."

"And you?"

"Jakotsu's fine."

Nameless's brows drew into a sceptical line. "That it?"

Jakotsu bit back a retort and gave him a nod. Nameless was sharper than he seemed. Some of his questions were certainly a little too pointed for his liking.

"One name's enough for me."

"Fair enough." Nameless returned the nod. "Never had much use for one myself."

That was fair enough too. Although they'd have to call him _something_ sooner or later. Of course the Doctor's name was out of the question. Unless you needed to get rid of a spare limb or two.

"Eh, we'll think of something."

"We?"

"You know, us." Jakotsu gestured towards the river.

"Oh? So you're not just friends?" Nameless' voice held no surprise.

"We're..."

His tongue caught on the word. Friends? No doubt about that. As for something more...

His eyes strayed towards Bankotsu. He caught him knee-deep in the river, just as he emptied a full canteen of water over his head. A glittering cascade trickled down his naked back. A flush rose to Jakotsu's cheeks. He really wasn't such a kid these days.

Nameless gave a cough. Jakotsu looked away. A little too quickly.

"...not what you're thinking."

"And what might that be?"

Jakotsu's eyes narrowed. "You know, I did only promise him ten minutes..."

Nameless shook his head with a laugh. "You really don't quit, do you?" He couldn't keep the grin from his face. "I'm done for the day. Can't let the boss get too serious 'til this heals up."

Jakotsu's frown fell. "Oh."

He'd kill for Bankotsu without so much as a thought. Of course Bankotsu would do the same in a heartbeat. No wonder Nameless had backed down so fast. It was enough to bring the blush back to his cheeks.

He rubbed at the back of his neck. As if that would scrub it away. "Well... suit yourself. I'm kind of busy, anyway." He patted Jakotsutou's hilt.

Nameless' grin eased into a knowing smile. "So, just friends, then?"

Jakotsu cleared his throat. "Well..."

"Well?"

"I- I dunno. We're just... us. I guess." Nothing more, nothing less.

At least for now.

Nameless's smile grew a touch wider. "That what they're calling it these days?"

"Hey!"

Bankotsu's voice cut Jakotsu off before he fired a retort. Jakotsu turned to find him making his way back to the camp. He hadn't bothered with a change of clothes. Jakotsu hurriedly lifted his gaze back to his face.

Bankotsu threw them a wave as he approached.

"No murders, then?"

That was a shit-eating grin if ever there was one. Jakotsu shot him a wry smile.

"Yup. We survived."

"Now was that really so bad?" He was still grinning.

Jakotsu raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you pushed your luck enough for one day, Aniki?" His tone bordered on flirtatious.

"Take the next round if you want it that bad." Nameless rose and stretched with a wince. He rubbed at his shoulder. "Though you'd have better luck trying to wrestle an oiled eel."

Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. A glint rose Jakotsu's eyes.

"Well, I _could_ show you one way."

Bankotsu shot a glare at his twitching fingers. " _Jakotsu_."

"Aww, why not?" Innocence shone from his face. His hand inched closer.

"Try it and you're going in a chicken wing."

Jakotsu's hand shot out like a viper. Bankotsu slipped aside. Jakotsu tripped over a stray root. He hurtled forwards with a yelp.

His fall was broken by Bankotsu's arm. Bankotsu propped him back on his feet. Before Jakotsu caught his breath he had both his arms pinned to his sides in a massive bear hug.

Jakotsu blinked. "Wha-"

"You're not getting out of this one."

His smile was so smug Jakotsu had to laugh. "Nope."

Nameless let out a sigh. He picked up his claws and slung them over his shoulder. "Guess I'll be leaving you two alone then."

Jakotsu caught the ghost of a smirk as he turned away.

Bankotsu's eyes followed him with a frown. "Huh? Why?"

Jakotsu giggled. He might as well enjoy this while it lasted. He lowered his head and pressed his cheek against Bankotsu's hair. Bankotsu didn't pull away. A smile rose to Jakotsu's lips.

"Why indeed?"

Maybe he could put up with Nameless for a little longer.

* * *

 _Constructive criticism is very welcome!_

This collection is updated sporadically.


End file.
